


Silver Takes a Licking

by SexTheHex



Series: Silver x Cynthia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass to Mouth, F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, Phimosis, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, ass worship, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Silver’s done it! After tackling an entire different region’s Pokemon League, he’s finally defeated Sinnoh’s luscious champion! What has he won? Just the title of champion and Cynthia instructing him to bend over…





	Silver Takes a Licking

Silver’s Feraligatr landed one final Ice Punch on the menacing Garchomp before him. It was enough to send the shark-beast reeling. It raised its arms, as if preparing another Dragon Claw to finish Silver’s last Pokemon off and end the battle. 

But no, that arm fell limp moments later. The mighty Garchomp’s eyes waivored. Its stance turned to a hunch. Finally, the Pokemon collapsed onto the floor of the arena below.

Silver’s expression turned beaming. He’d done it! After all this adventuring and training, he’d finally conquered a Pokemon league! 

Travelling all the way to Sinnoh was an adventure for the Johto native, but it was all worth it now. All those gym encounters, all those tough trips through the landscape, all those… strange women...

The women here in Sinnoh were certainly more open about their feelings. That strange green haired girl he’d met in Eterna forest had no hesitation telling him how cute he was or how nice his ass looked. Not to mention the girl dressed in gothic lolita he’d met in Victory Road who had no hesitation grabbing his crotch and feeling up his junk. “You’re way more hung than a Sinnoh boy” was a sweet compliment to get, but creepy nonetheless.

It seems the hottest ladies of Sinnoh were all huge perverts. And now, Silver had just defeated the hottest of them all: the elegant Champion Cynthia! Boy was he hoping that streak continued here. Oh god, just her glare alone made the red headed boy melt. That cool confidence, that silky blond hair, those luscious lips, those fat jiggling tits… Silver found it very difficult not to focus on the minor tent in his pants mid battle. 

Thank goodness he found the concentration to focus on the match and not Cynthia’s performance in bed, or else he’d have sprung to full attention and need to explain a third leg bulging along his jeans. Silver was hung for a guy, especially someone of his androgynous stature. As sought after a big dick would be for most men, Silver just found it more an annoyance than anything. Too often random workers at the market or Pokemon centers would have a conversation with his crotch. Not to mention, the darn thing came to life at the worst of times!

As both Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs, Cynthia stepped forward towards the young trainer. Silver’s breath was stolen away once more as the older woman encroached. His body tensed up, leaving him with a blushing face and a nervous smile, gradually angling up to meet the taller woman face to face. 

“Congratulations” Cynthia spoke. ‘You’ve conquered the Pokemon league.”

It felt like every single syllable that rolled off Cynthia’s tongue caused Silver’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Ahaa.. I did, didn’t I? I-I really did!” Silver spat out. He was so transfixed on mentally undressing Cynthia he’d forgotten his adventure was already in the midst of its climax.

“Such power is admirable for someone your age.” Cynthia asked. “How old are you exactly?”

“N-nineteen Ma’am” Silver replied.

“Perfect” Cynthia replied, grinning slightly. 

The way she pursed her lips on that perfect sent a shiver down Silver. His groin flexed again in anticipation. He tried to stem his thoughts and brush this all off as his imagination running wild.

“You still have one final task before you. I need to see if you’re truly fit to be champion, if you’re strong enough. It’s a tradition here in Sinnoh to make sure our champions are truly worthy” Cynthia explained. “Just a bit of one on one training, is all.”

“Sure” Silver replied. He was use to these sort of remedial extra tasks from Johto’s gym leaders already. He felt ready for anything to prove his worth. 

Or so he thought. Cynthia stepped even closer, this time flat out violating Silver’s personal space. The woman reached forward and gripped Silver by the chin. 

She looked down at the boy, twisting his face various ways and meticulously inspecting his features with a blank stare. Silver could only look on wide eyed in disbelief as this profane action continued. She was touching him. The hottest woman in all of Sinnoh was touching him!

Cynthia released her grip, but Silver was still held frozen by Cynthia’s commanding stare. He timidly awaited her next request.

“Bend ove.r” Cynthia ordered.

Silver went white faced at Cynthia’s words. Did… did he hear that correctly?

“E-excuse me?” Silver sheepishly asked.

“Bend over. I want to inspect you more closely” Repeated Cynthia.

Yup, she really said that. Silver wasn’t just in a hormone induced fever dream, Cynthia actually wanted him to bend over. Or, well, there was a chance he really was in said fever dream and he’d just tricked his ears into hearing that twice, but Silver wasn’t about to pass on the opportunity.

A beaming smile instantly consumed Silver’s face. The boy responded with an enthusiastic “Yes ma’am!” 

Silver could hardly care he wasn’t in a dominate position with the blonde bombshell. Having her attention in any capacity was such a lightning bolt to his libido, there was little to nothing she could say or do to ruin the mood. Silver obeyed and walked towards the odd glowing statue-esc protrusion jutting out of the floor of the champion’s room. He placed his palms apart and pressed his weight against the cool metal.

“Like this?” asked Silver.

“Spread your legs” demanded Cynthia.

Silver obeyed. His feet spread apart and his knees bent slightly as he leaned more of his mass against the protrusion.

Cynthia’s frosty expression began to thaw slightly as she looked on at Silver’s remarkable butt. Such a plump, round, perfect jiggling hunk of ass and it was stapled onto the end of a guy! Seeing wasn’t good enough. It was time for a hands-on inspection.

The champion outstretched her palm and gripped Silver’s rump through his jeans. Heavy breaths could be heard escaping both of them. The red headed trainer was ecstatic. This was it. This was really it. Silver was going to fuck the Champion!

SMACK! Cynthia's hand released and swung against Silver’s luscious bottom with a force fitting for an iron-disciplined Champion. It took Silver some effort not to yelp in pain from the impact. It took Cynthia even more not to let an “Oh my god” leak out her lips at how fucking delicious that tight behind looked wobbling from her hand’s impact.

“What an ass. Do all Johto boys have such well endowed backsides?” a hopeful Cynthia mused.

“N-no ma’am.” Silver replied, going crimson. “They’re as uncommon there as they are here.”

“Then you really are quite the treat.” insisted Cynthia.

Cynthia’s silky hands gripped back on to Silver’s jeans. At first her palm cupped the meat of that delectable bottom, giving it the firm, full grope it deserved. Soon though, Cynthia’s hunger grew insatiable. Her digits tip toed steadily all the way up Silver’s jeans until she was tugging at his waistline. 

Silver felt Cynthia’s warm, soft hands slip down the back of his pants. A woman had her hands under his clothing. Silver was the luckiest guy in the world.

The champion’s fingers gripped the back of Silver’s jeans and pull them all the way down to his ankles. Silver was left in nothing from the waist down but a pair of blue boxer briefs, staring the champion in the face.

The beautiful, talented, darling champion of all of Sinnoh shamelessly shoved her face against Silver’s sweaty underwear. Her dainty lips kissed the sweaty fabric, still somewhat wet from the intensity of their battle. Her hungry tongue poking at the crack of Silver’s bottom through his underwear. She was so desperate to outright worship that big bubbly femboy ass, she could hardly even be bothered to pull down all of Silver’s clothes. Cynthia was a deranged whore at her core. In a private space with such a fantastic ass, she was free to lavish that bottom as she pleased!

Such an alien displacement of class, such a highbrow woman doing something so obscene… Silver was absolutely losing it. His erection was pumped to the brink with rushing blood, tenting the front of his underwear with a rigid, near foot long pole, dewing wet at the tip. He was gushing moans loud and soft from having a woman’s face beneath him. 

It took awhile for Cynthia’s musk-drunk brain to hunger for Silver’s full naked tush to pleasure. After some full minute of frantic snorting, kissing, and licking the article of her desire still clothed, Cynthia pulled her face away from that glorious ass to actually remove his underwear and sample that fat bottom uninterrupted

There was an attempt made by Cynthia to glance at Silver’s naked ass and see what she was about to shove her maw against. She thought she saw a puckered virgin asshole and a few pubic hairs scattered around his smooth taint. She couldn’t say for sure; she didn’t get much of a look before recklessly shoving her face back against his ass and worshipping every inch of his bottom. A few moments of an oral inspection with her masterful tongue and she could confirm everything. His taint was smooth, sweaty, just generally delicious, even with a handful of pubic hairs laced in the delicate skin. His balls were mostly well kept, though she could taste a few dried wayward drops of cum from his last masturbation session. It was clear to see his passion for battle. Shoving her entire face against the underside of that ass let her feel the intense heat of his blood still pumping from their encounter.

Silver was stunned. He could only stand there frozen as his ass and balls were worshipped by the blonde goddess below him.

Then came Silver’s tightest feature: that cute anus sitting lodged between those impressive womanly asscheeks. There was no reason to ask if Silver had let anyone partake in his fabulous rump before. The folds of his asshole were too neat to have him be anything but an anal virgin. Cynthia gave a lick of the area. Silver moaned aloud, cock shaking in delight. Cynthia drew her face closer. Her mouth parted, growing nearer and nearer to join her maw with his anal lips in a kiss. 

And once the two finally made contact, her hot wet tongue wormed its way into the boy’s sensitive virgin pucker…

“A-aaah! A-AAOOh my goood~!” That was it! Silver could take no more! 

This was the hottest experience of his life; it was too much! His body tensed and shivered from a peaking orgasm. His massive cock twitched and shook, flashing a full red. Already his fat dick was firing away strand of gooey white cum, all over the wall and the front of Cynthia’s dress below!

Cynthia pulled her tongue out of the boy’s ass as he vibrated from his climax. Once he was panting and winding down from the excitement, she grabbed his attention once more.

“...Already?” Cynthia asked in blunt surprise.

Silver’s head looked over his shoulder to attempt to address the woman. “H-huh?”

“You came just from foreplay?” Cynthia repeated. “Have you really never felt a woman’s touch before?”

“I-I uh…” Silver’s response was struggling to climb out his throat.

“And here I thought with such a wonderful bottom, you’d have legions of ladies competing for your attention.” Cynthia smirked. “No matter then. I’m far from satisfied, so we’ll continue.”

Before Silver could possibly respond to Cynthia, his mouth was forced wide from a gasp of shock. That nimble, wet tongue of Cynthia’s had already penetrated his defences. The long muscle was lavishing his insides, flicking against his prostate and awakening Silver to anal stimulation for the first time in his life.

But Cynthia was a full grown woman setting out to blow a boy’s mind. Assplay was hardly enough. Her elegant, soft hands transitioned from hanging on to Silver’s sides for support, to toying with that fat rod of flesh Silver called a dick.

Cynthia was a master at toying with her partner. Only the most slight and delicate touch was the first to tap Silver’s cock. The backs of her dull black painted nails ran along the pulsating underside of his dick, just teasing the skin with their smooth blunt touch. It was enough to send Silver into panting at the stimuli. Any semblance of a refractory period seemed to be fading away as the boy continued to endure the ultimate anal make out session paired with a woman touching his cock for the first time ever.

Next Cynthia’s luxurious finger tips latched onto the skin of his cockflesh. Up and down slowly the five digits pumped the shaft, each little stroke sending a faintly perceivable shiver down Silver’s frame. Up higher her masterful grip travelled, nearing ever closer to the blunt red tip…

...Oh? Cynthia’s fingers froze. Her tongue stopped its flicking and thrashing, withdrawing back into her mouth. Her gaze shifted so she could actually get a good look at the shaft she was stroking. 

There it was. All of Silver’s impressive size, length, and girth on full display. Not only that, but an intimate little secret of Silver’s was staring Cynthia in the face. His poor cockhead could barely escape out of his foreskin!

“You’re… you’re phimotic too?” Cynthia asked.

“Sh-shut up!” a horribly insecure Silver growled. 

“Ohohoho~!” laughed Cynthia. “You’re such a strange trainer! What’s with this weird body, anyhow? You’ve got the frame of a twink, the ass of a whore, the dick of a horse, and the foreskin of a boy!”

That description stung. Silver attempted a retort, but it was stifled by Cynthia’s plush hands gripping at his fat cock again. He was left swallowing his comeback as his teeth grit in endurance from the delightful stimuli. That wriggling tongue sinking back into his anus parted Silver mouth back open. Cynthia would have him moaning his praises of her; silence wasn’t an option.

Now came the time to properly jack Silver off. She had no more patience for lengthy foreplay. Cynthia took to the traditional technique of a loose fist pumping up and down an engorged, needy shaft. A simple hand wanking away at a cock, but with Cynthia’s masterful understanding of how to make men melt. Little attacks at the most tender, unused skin. Tiny teases of his foreskin-covered tip… Silver was powerless. Cynthia’s mastery of cock and that icy commanding personality had installed her complete and utter dominance of the boy. Now Cynthia could leverage that power over him as mischievously as she pleased.

Silver felt it building inside him. His second release was gradually mounting at such ruthlessly efficient attention. He’d call all of this “ball draining” but he was well aware Cynthia had the mastery to worm more hot white cum out of his body than even he knew he could muster. It was intense.Too intense. Silver folded like putty to the woman he was essentially sitting on now. He gripped the walls for any support he could find as his body twitched and shook. He couldn’t stop moaning from the ruthless tongue up his ass and the skillful milking of his cock.

Cynthia had a better handle on his body that even Silver. Before he could even finally will a word into existence and proclaim “I’m going to cum” to the whorish champion, Cynthia already knew. The moment Silver realized he’d just past the point of no return to his orgasm, she pounced. Her right hand jacked his cock even faster. Her left hand gave a tight squeeze of his fat ballsack. 

Just moments before it all came out, Silver heard a command.

“Now. Do it now, quickshot.”

The poor boy was destroyed. A booming moan burst out of him. His thighs clamped together tight. Hot spunk rocketed out of his cock, painting the wall white with seed. Jizz wet his struggling foreskin and the delicate hands of the champion. Just minutes after his previous cumshot, he’d gotten there again. It felt so good, but he was beyond exhausted! He felt as if he’d outright break if this went on any longer!

Cynthia stood up, looming over the boy and pressing a portion of her weight against him. Her hands kept where they were, hovering above Silver’s dick.

It didn’t matter if Silver was sated or not. No, Silver learned the only factor at play here was whether or not Cynthia was done.

“You can’t really expect me to be satisfied yet.” Cynthia insisted as her finger danced around his foreskin. “A cock that thick is too fun not to play with more. I don’t care how weak the boy attached to it is.”

There was no time for rest for Silver’s colossal cock. The overly sensitive member was subjected to that same intense pumping Cynthia had unleashed moments prior. It didn’t matter that it borderline hurt to stroke having just ejaculated. It didn’t matter Cynthia’s hands were slathering both her digits and the rod in Silver’s fresh jizz. Nothing mattered but one person’s enjoyment. And that one person was particularly enjoying Silver’s sheepish moans as she flicked his sensitive foreskin. It was too cute watching him try to hold on. 

And soon enough, moans of exhaustion were wrapping back to moans of enthusiasm. Silver was so sensitive and so hopelessly easy to arouse, he was already ready to go again!

“Having fun now?” Cynthia asked as she noticed the change in Silver’s demeanor.

Silver finally managed to say something “F-fuck of-OOOOH!” 

It seemed Cynthia decided she didn’t much care for the whiney complaints of the boy mid-insult. A firmer stroke up and down the shaft, taking the time to give that poor skin-trapped head extra attention of course, made him a recoiling wreck once more.

“I stroke your dick a little and suddenly you’re stunned silent? You’re so adorable~” smirked Cynthia. “Can you even talk with that giant dick hogging all that blood in your girly body~?”

Silver could have never guessed he’d feel so helpless getting his cock pleasured by a beautiful woman. Perhaps she was right though. His voice had been effectively paralyzed by his cock this entire session.

“I have to admit, for how odd this horny body of yours is, I’ve certainly enjoyed it. Nothing quite gets me going like a nice femmy boy with a thick ass and a thick cock~” Admitted Cynthia

The champion continued. “‘I think I might keep you around. You are the champion after all, so you’ll be around defending your title, you know. I’ll train you. I’ll train you to become the best champion Sinnoh’s ever seen. I’ll be your mentor. By day we’ll battle Pokemon and improve your strength…”

Cynthia started to giggle. Silver felt Cynthia’s jacking of his cock turn frantic and hard. Silver held onto his breath, hoping to finally hold on to some semblance of dignity. Then, Cynthia slipped her middle digit up Silver’s ass. Total defeat. Silver gushed in ecstasy from the stimuli.

“And then by night I’ll test your stamina for all it’s worth!” Cynthia roared. “I’ll drain this cock day after day until you finally learn some endurance. I’ll pleasure that wonderfully thick dick every way I know! Down my throat, between my tits, up my ass… You’ll learn to satisfy a woman, boy! You’ll have a dick that can last an entire night and properly explode all over a girl when she’s ready to pop! And we’ll get you using that big, girly ass of yours too. You’ll be so addicted to fat dildos rolling against your prostate, you’ll never want to masturbate any other way!”

Silver’s knees felt as if they were about to give out. He… he couldn’t take much more. He needed this to stop. But with every little stroke on his cock and against his prostate, that voice screaming to stop seemed to fade away. He needed to cum! Oh god, he needed to cum so bad!

“One more. One more! Give me one more~!” Cynthia cheered. Her hand in his ass withdrew and descended against his ass once more for a brutal spank.

“Now! Do it now! Cum! CUM!” She commanded.

Oh god, it was too much! Silver’s knees gave out. His flailing cock spurt the last of his spunk everywhere as he fell to the ground. His chest, his shirt, his pants, his chin… even all over Cynthia’s free hand as he dropped. And this one truly was a ball draining climax. Spurt after spurt, rope after gooey white rope shot out of him down back onto his body. It was an exhausting climax he never would have guessed he could produce. Only the mastery of a champion could have possibly coaxed this out of him.

And there Silver sat, struggling to regain his energy after most of it had been jizzed out of him. 

Cynthia had no such trouble. She licked her cum-stained hand clean as she delighted in the sight of the exhausted trainer below her. What a show.

“Still, even with your middling stamina, we should be able to train you to have the endurance of a champion. You’re loaded with potential.” Cynthia complimented.

Silver finally managed to speak. “Th-thanks…”.

Cynthia continued. “Yes, yes. Once we build up your stamina so you’re not such a quick shot, you’ll be a force. You’re even large than I am, so it should be the spectacle.”

Silver wasn’t sure he heard that last part correctly. “...What?”

“You’re bigger than I am.” Cynthia replied. “Did you seriously not feel my loins when I was pinning you down? You’re larger by at least an inch. I think later tonight we can enjoy some penile penetration. I’ll show you how long a real cock can go plunging in and out without spurting~”

Cynthia walked away to recover for tonight's fun later in bed. Silver passed out as that last bit of energy shot to his crotch at the idea of getting a proper ass fucking.


End file.
